Observadora
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Lysandra siempre había observado el mundo con detenimienro, pero nunca se había sentido observada con la misma intensidad con la que ella miraba el mundo. - Lysandra Yaxley/Arcturus Black Black antiguos - Gui: reto Familia Black de La noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Gui**: Respuesta al reto Familia Black de la comunidad La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Al fin lo conseguí, aunque perdiera el texto original escrito hace un mes. Sniff...

**Disclaimer:** A ver, Jotaká no es igual a Gui. Gui tiene menos letras!

* * *

**Observadora**

Lysandra Yaxley siempre fue una chica observadora. Observaba el mundo desde que abrió los ojos, y a su madre siempre le habís encantado esa forma tan particular de abrir desmesuradamente los ojos del bebé. Cuando era una niña observaba a los demás con espíritu crítico, seguramete fallido o demasiado adelantado para una chica de su clase.

Cuando se convirtió en adolescente, observaba con más dulzura. Posaba sus ojos en los objetos y los estdiaba con detenimiento. Una vez, para tener que evitar la insinuación del señor Backerley, la otra familia de magos residente en Stratford-Upon-Avon, eligió como diana de las flechas de sus ojos a la casa de muggles más pobre de todo el pueblecito. Después de ese incidente, todos pensaron que la señorita se interesaba en los pobres y se la llevaron a hacer amigas magas, nobes y ricas.

Una de ellas fue Belvina Black, hija del director de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, el señor Phineas Nigellus Black. Belvina tenía cuatro hermanos, tres de ellos mayores. Para Lysandra eso era increíble. Sólo conocía al mayor, Sirius II, pero un día tuvo la ocasión de conocer a otro de ellos.

Había invitado a Belvina a Startford-Upon-Avon a pasar las vacaciones y Belvina se olvidó la mitad de su equipaje. Úrsula Black, su madre, encargó a Arcturus Black, el tercero de sus cinco hijos, la tarea de llevarle los cofres a su hermana pequeña. Se quedaría además unos días en el pueblo para no hacer el viaje en vano.

Lysandra Yaxley adoraba observar el mundo, sí, igual que le encantó, desde el primer momento en que lo vio, el hermano de su amiga. Lo observó durante la cena, aprovechando que el joven estaba cansado y no se daba cuenta. Ella estaba acostumbrada a analizar con la vista a todo cuanto la rodeaba pero lo que no había experimentado nunca con la misma intensidad era el hecho de saber que alguien la observaba.

Fue tras el desayuno. Belvina y ella bajaban las escaleras cuando vieron a Arcturus en el rellano del primer piso, mirándolas. Lysandra desvió la mirada, pero tenía la extraña certeza de que el joven la observaba a ella. _Podía sentir su mirada sobre su cabeza_. Belvina acabó notando esto y organizó un paseo al que decidió no ir en el último minuto, sin contarles nada a los señores Yaxley. Ella se fue a casa de Cathy Backerly, la vecina, intentando encontrar novia para otro de sus hermanos.

En los paseos por el campo que se repetían diariamente, Lysandra y Arcturus se miraban, hablaban de banalidades y ninguno de los dos estaba incómodo. Pero se acercaba el día de la partida de Arcturus y este hizo una temeridad de la que nunca se arrepentiría.

Lysandra miraba el horizonte escondido entre arbustos y a él se le antojó hermosa. Se le acercó por el lado derecho y la besó en la mejilla. Ella, seguramente escandalizada, giró la cabeza con tal velocidad que los labios de ambos acabaron rozándose. Lysandra, sonrojada y nerviosa, sonrió. Arcturus la besó de nuevo y le dijo cuánto la amaba. Sin perder el tiempo, la trajo de vuelta a casa, se fue directo a Londres, a ver a sus padres y les dijo que iba a casarse. Con su amable y contento consentimiento volvió a Statford-Upon-Avon a pedir la mano de la joven que le fue otorgada sin problemas.

Lysandra no cabía en sí de gozo y tan solo ansiaba casarse cuanto antes. Hablaba siempre con Belvina sobre Arcturus y sobre lo enamorada que estaba de él. Su amiga se ponía contenta, aunque le diese envidia pues estaba comprometida con un hombre al que no amaba pero disfrutaba con los relatos de su amiga.

Lysandra no creyó poder ser más feliz que la noche de bodas. Todo el día había sido maravilloso, y la noche fue mágica. En seguida se quedó embarazada de una niña a la que llamaría Callidora.

* * *

Os adelanto desde ya, para que os hagáis una idea que Callidora, esta recién nacida, será la abuela paterna de Frank Longbottom y que su hermana Cedrella será la abuela paterna de... Redoble... Ron Weasley! Sí, estos también son primos. Ya veis...

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
